Kairi Takahashi's Story
by HPFanaec
Summary: Kairi Takahashi is a seemingly normal Gakushū girl who finds a not-so-normal notebook. Note- Mahoutokoro Institute Japanese Hogwarts. Yūki house Gryffindor.  Gakushū Ravenclaw. Surai Slytherin. Chūjitsuna


I was walking through the halls of Mahoutokoro Institute. It was a seemingly normal day. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, eat lunch, go to more classes, eat dinner, then return to the Gakushū tower to do the same thing all over again. It wasn't until I was getting ready to go to sleep that I realized something that I didn't think anyone else had noticed. There was a notebook on my bed. It was black and on the front it read "Death Note".

Inside, it had a set of rules that told me how to use it. Basically, if I wrote someone's name in it, they would die. If the reason of death wasn't written within 40 seconds, the person would die simply of a heart attack. If a specific way of death was written, it would happen within 6 minutes and 40 seconds. The person writing the name must have the face of the person in mind while writing it. Seems like a prank to me.

I decided to try it out to see if it would work. I grabbed the nearest quill, and pondered over who I should test it out on. The first person to come to mind was Camui Harison, the school bully. Then I realized there is no real way for me to know if he died or not. He's a Surai, and they're down in the dungeons. Well, I'll know in the morning.

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. I pulled my robes on and walked down to the Great Hall. I looked down to the Surai table. Camui was gone. The book works... I bet this is the way Kira killed people. Our muggle teachers never taught us this. But what if it was just a coincidence?

I decided to test it out one more time to be sure. But who should die next? One thing I know is, it'll be my goal to get rid of bullies just as Kira got rid of criminals. We'll live in a perfect world.

I was walking to my next class, Potions, wondering who to kill next, when I saw a 6th Year girl in the Yūki house with short black hair and chocolate eyes bullying a 1st Year girl in the Chūjitsuna house. It was Asia Suzuki. I recognized her from when all of the Yūkis had class with the Gakushūs.

I sat down in my regular seat, and pulled out the notebook. I simply wrote her name down, and waited. Usually, I pay attention in class, but not today. After 40 seconds, I heard someone gasp and collapse. The notebook worked.

I kept up writing for weeks, writing name after name of every bully or criminal I see. I was alone in my dorm room, writing names in my notebook when a shadowy figure appeared. He looked familiar, almost human, but I knew he wasn't. He was extremely tall and hunchbacked, and was wearing dark clothes and a tie.

"I knew I picked well." the creature said to me. Then, I realized who that was. It was Kira. I dropped to my knees. "God. You're alive. " I said, without really knowing what I'd said.

"No. No. Firstly, don't call me 'God' or 'Kira' or anything like that. I'm flattered, but my name is Light. Light Yagami," he started to say and I nodded. "Second, how do you know who I am?" I explained to him how we learned about him in school. Many of my friends agreed that he was justice, but many opposed him. Like my friend in the Yūki house, Sakiho Suzuki opposed Kira.

"Wow. I thought once I was gone nobody knew who I was." Ki... I mean Light told me.

"Can they see you?" I asked, "The others in the school?"

"No they can't," Light replied, "Nobody can except for you, the one who has touched the notebook. If someone else touches it, they'll see me too."

"And you," I started while flipping through the book, "Own this notebook?" Yes. He used to own this notebook. I thought about the notebook for a bit, when I heard footsteps. It was my roommate, Mishima Umeda.

I grabbed my quill and stuck it under my drawer, revealing a secret compartment for the notebook to go in. It was fool-proof. I had a fake bottom placed in so it appeared to be an empty drawer. "You even think like I do. Congrats." Light said. I simply nodded, because I knew Mishima would be able to hear me speak.

I quickly put my notebook up and pulled my homework out. A 550 word essay on the History of Magic in the Harry James Potter era in Britian, make a vile of The Draught of the Living Death, and practice spells without speaking. Easy enough. I kicked back in my chair and started the essay as Mishima walked in. "Hey Kairi!" she said when she walked in.

"Oh, Hey Mishima!" I replied, "How's it going?" Good. She doesn't look like she suspects a thing. But then again, she never seemed suspicious. The teachers always called her the "Angel Child". She always wore white like an angel, and had light, almost angelic blonde hair.

"I'm doing okay, but that homework tonight in Potions is tough. You're an all O student, can you help?" Mishima replied. Darn her, she's keeping me away from the notebook.

"Yeah sure." I said bluntly. Potions is my least favorite. I pulled out The Half-Blood Prince's Guide To Potions. I opened the book to the page it was on and slid it over to her.

"First, squish the beans with the side of the knife." I told her, and we both did.. Except for the fact that I accidentally cut my finger. That hurts. A lot. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my finger.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked for help, I'll just uh, do it by myself.." She replied, shocked about what happened. Mishima walked to the other side of the room and continued trying to make the potion... But I really couldn't think over the sound of her potion blowing up time and time again.

I finished my homework fast and sat there thinking of a plan. Gosh why do roommates have to exist? If stupid Mishima wasn't here, I could ask Light some questions. But no, she had to come and be my "roomie".


End file.
